I Need A Hero
by Wolfis
Summary: My bestfriend has cancer and these angered beings in this god forsaken funeral home want him. How can I protect him from them when I can't even protect myself from my past? I can't do this on my own. I'm holding out for a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I'm Jen, or wolfy. This isn't my first fanfiction but it is the first one I've done in YEARS! I managed to get back in since my drawing got rusty and my old writing was incredibly bad. I had to redeem myself. No joke, my inner grammar nazi went nuts. This is literally what one says.(Note. It's a naruto sleep over story)**

**I was about to open the door when the door when Brianna and Katie(2 of my totally random friends like to do yaoi in the halls at our school just to be dumb...did I mention itz a private christian school?) Bri:Hey sexy?Me:D*nm I am sexy(She cosplays as naruto and I'm itachi and katie is sasuke so itz a triangle)Kat:What about me?Me:Go find bubalicious bubble gum or barbie I'm sure they think I look at the door and see a boy and a girl lookin like this0_:Hello who r u guys?(that soundid kinda rude)Guy:I'm Riku.(boyz thiz iz ur character)Girl:And I'm Kimiko but u can call me kimi if u want.(galz this is ur character)Me:Alright I will come in if u like make ur self :Hey is Shino here yet?Me:Wow u r :Shut up at least I wasnt a sasu fangirlMe:Okay1.I faked it and 2 at least I dont cosplay as :U cosplay as his bro and your not even emo.(soory 2 any itachi fanz)**

**So…how's your brain after that? You see why I needed to redeem myself? I was in middle school and must have thought it was cute. Famous back then but it's over. I already wrote a chapter for a sequel but it's on my laptop. Before I let you read I have to say that I am a CHRISTIAN! This story is fully fiction(As it should be to get on this website.)May he forgive me for this story does not glorify him at all. I pray he may use this story to do so however and prove me wrong even though this story will have things fully against the Bible. Anyway enough talking! Time for the story!**

**Disclaimer! All rights belong to their owners**! **Only thing that is mine is anything occurrence or character that is not in the original script.**

'So sleepy'

We were driving for hours from the hospital. I was leaning back onto the seat with my best friend matt napping next to me with his head on my lap. I look up when I hear Sarah speaking.

"Please, God, don't make him suffer. Please make it work. Ne-"

Matt interrupts her and says, "You hear that talking to yourself is the first sign to losing it." "I was not talking to myself. I was talking to God." "Well threatening the creator of the universe is like…..step two. That can't be good."

I smirk at Matt and lightly flick his head.

"I was letting him know, simply, how precious you were to me."

I then look at Matt.

"You should be more sensitive to your mother, Matt."

"Thank you, Rikki."

"Welcome, Sarah!"

After a few seconds of silence Matt then sits up covering his mouth. "You gotta pull over, mom. I think I'm gonna be sick." "Very funny."

Matt then tenses up as I look at Sarah with an alarmed look.

"No! He's serious! Pull over!"

She then looks back at him then turns her attention back to the road and pulls over.

"Whatev- you two, just stay in the car."

Going against matt's wishes, I grab a clean rag and a water bottle and rush out the car and toward matt.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car, Rik-" Matt was then cut off by another round of puking. I smile sadly and rub his back.

"Matt, you know I never listen. "

After Matt stopped puking, I handed him the rag and water bottle. Matt nods, in thanks and uses the water to rinse out the residue left from leftover gall, and the rag to wipe off his mouth. I then, gently, take hold of his arm and lead him into the car. Inside the car, Matt lays his head back on my lap. With the arm closest to him I rub his back, soothingly.

I look down at my friend and think, 'He really doesn't deserve this..."

*Later*

In my sleep I hear an incoherent voice call me. I awake and realize it's Sarah trying to wake me up. I sit up and look around to realize we're back at the house. I also find Matt already out of the car. I apparently slept the rest of the way home.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Three hours.", Matt replied. My eyes widen in surprise.

"How in hell's name did I manage to sleep for three straight hours?" Sarah gave me a stern look.

"Language, Rikki."

"Sorry, Sarah…..but seriously…how did I sleep that long?" Matt then stepped in.

"It was probably because you haven't slept in the last twenty eight hours."

"Did I? I honestly don't remember." I then shrugged and walked into the house with Sarah and Matt following me shaking their heads. It was four in the morning so Matt and I said goodnight to Sarah then headed to our room. Once I got in our room I dropped my bag on the dresser and started digging through it looking for my makeup remover. Looking through my bag I find my drivers license. I stare at my picture on the thin floppy card. I looked at my name, "Rikki Valentine". It must look weird when people realize I don't have a middle name. I then looked at the picture of me taken when I got the floppy peice of plastic.

I looked so happy. I was basically beaming. My black hair was nicely done and shiny like usual. My tan skin was the envy of anyone girl tannign on the beach. My best feature was my golden brown eyes that shone brightly like the sun...ok who am I kidding? I'm a regular mixed chick. I'm only part East Indian. I'm pretty, according to many people, but I'm not a super model either. Although, I wasn't kidding about my tan skin tho. I can go from a pastey white chick to bronze skin in two weeks without burning. Only problem is tan lines. My boobs and other area are all white.

In the mirror I notice Matt posing in a way outside the bathroom that his relection's elbow was leaning on my reflection's head. I pick up the closest object, which happend to be a wooden brush, and throw it at him.

"Ow! Did I deserve to get injured?"

"Yes, Matthew. You did."

"Oh come on! It was not that mean."

I huffed then started taking of my makeup. Once I finished, I changed into my boxer shorts. Not before Matt turned around. Such a gentleman.

"Go to bed, Matt."

"Fine. 'night, Rikki.

*Next Morning*

I wake up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. The smell of sweet delicious bacon is enough to get me out of bed. Not even being bed-ridden in a hospital could stop me from not eating bacon. The house knows that because I did it before. I hop out of bed and make a mad dash to the kitchen. Sarah laughs at my barbarianism as I drool from the aroma.

"Of course you would wake up if I cooked bacon."

"You know it pretty lady!" I then wink at her and continue watching her cook.

"Flattery isn't going to get you more bacon." I sigh sadly and dragged my feet out the kitchen and into the dining room. I pull out a chair and lay my head on the table.

"You ok, Rikki?" I look up to see Matt staring at me.

"I wanted more bacon, Matty.", I say with an upset look on my face.

"Hey you can have my plate of it if you want it."

My eyes beamed. "Yes!" I threw my fist in the air in victory.

"Considering your height you need it. You're a growing girl…or are you going to stay a midget?", says Matt in a brotherly fashion.

"5'3 is indeed short but look at you! You're only 5'8! Least it's cute when a girl's short! Short men get their ass beat by dominant chicks!"

Wendy, who happend to just put down a plate of food on the table, laughs at my remark.

Matt then gives me a glare and heads toward the kitchen to get water. I get up to help Wendy set the table. All three of us stop when we over hear Sarah say, "Nobody plans on having a child with cancer."

"You know that's not what I meant." At this point we all make eye contact with Peter's father.

"I know."

Matt moves past us and fast walks out the dining room. I follow him to the staircase where he sit's down.

"Matt…..I know it would be an incredibly stupid question to ask if you are all right bu-"

"But what!", Matt snaps at me. I then look at him with a shocked and sad expression on my face. Matt then sighs and pats the open space next to him on the stairs. I sit next to him then put my elbows on the stairs behind me and relax with my head facing forward.

"Rikki?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it like?"

"Hmm?"I then l look at him with an eyebrow arched.

"What was it like….. to be...dead?"

I then sit up and stare straight at the wall with a hard stare.

Matt then looks away as if he was regretting the question. I put my hand on my shoulder and look him in the eye when he turns his head back toward me.

"Matt, you don't need to think about that now. Not until you're on your deathbed as an old man, surrounded by your loving family."

"But Rikki-"

"Matt! I will not let this cancer claim you. I will die again just for you to live out your life. Unlike you, I don't have a family anymore. There's nothing here for me."

"Rikki, we're your fa"

Matt is interupted by a blonde haired boy that came out of nowhere.

"Hey guys, breakfast is ready!", says Billie.

"BACON! Let's go, Matt!" I hop up and give him a hand to get up. He takes my hand and shakes his head laughing.

"What is it with you and bacon?"

" 'Tis scrumptious, my dear, Matthew!" I say while dragging Matt down the hall.

Once I reach the dining room I push Matt towards his chair then jump 5 feet from my current spot and land in my chair.

"RIKKI! Stop trying to break the furniture!"

"Baconbaconbacon!"

I tuned them out and stared at the sweet plate of bacon.

After we said grace Sarah then places a full plate of bacon in front of me. I look at her with eyes watering out of pure joy. I'm sure I was practically glowing.

"Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, you you you...you WONDERFUL WOMAN!"

**Well that's the end of this chapter! What did you think? It could have been longer but I was on here from 5pm to 11:38pm. I know. Look up. It's short. I didn't have writers block but I do however have adhd. I can't concentrate worth jack. I'm gonna start writing chapter two an hour or two from when I'm writing this maybe. Currently talking to my piercing pretzel pal(I'll explain that later. Prob use the story behind that as inspiration.) and would like to give her my attention. Plus I took an exam today and am slightly sick of writing and would like to play on my xbox.(Btw my name on live is 'AWWWWYEAAHHHH' Anyway I hope you liked it!**

***Edit June 13th***

**Got bored and re-read this chapter. It needed serious tweaking, re-writing and different ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo again! Totally new to this. I spent an hour trying to figure out how to post anything. I was incredibly confused. xD Still seems off with me but I'll get used to this place. Hopefully, it doesn't cause stress like quizilla did. It changed so much since I last wrote a story on there. Even then it still sucked. I joined/ read there before it was sold by the original owner. Whole reason I quit writing for so many years. Plus I was never good at writing stories back then. I think I still suck actually but I've improved a hundred times over compared to back then. XD **

"Uggghhhh my stomach" I groaned while lying on the floor. Matt and Billy laugh at me.

"That's why you shouldn't have eaten so much bacon, this morning.", Wendy said chuckling while holding her book.

I sit up and look at her. "But it was calling me, Wendy! I wanted it! It said, 'Eaaaat usss! Let us make you fat so you can stay warm!' " Wendy then gave me a blank stare and bluntly said, "It's the middle of June." Matt then jumped in and said, "You'd think she would've learned her lesson from two weeks ago. Bille also joined the conversation and said, "How do you eat so much bacon that you can't get up and roll down a hill?" I stare at them pouting. "It was a REALLY steep hill!" They all laugh at me while I pout.

*Later*

It was around nine at night and I was sitting on top of a tree branch stargazing. I always liked doing this with my brother when he was around.

*Flash back to six years ago*

(3rd pov)

A girl with long black hair and tan skin and bright amber colored eyes was lying in the grass. She looked to be eleven years old. The most noticeable feature was the huge smile spread across her face, ending on each side of her chipmunk like cheeks. Next to her was a teenage boy who looked to be fourteen years old. He had emerald colored eyes, light skin and shaggy light brown hair. He also looked slim but one could tell he had some muscle. The two were in the middle of a field of green grass staring up at the night sky.

"Aiden?", the tanned child asked.

"Yeah Rikki?", the lighter skinned teen responded.

"Do you think mama's happy?" He then sits up and looks at the child with a smile.

"She's in heaven, Rikki. I know she's happy. I'm sure she's doing her second favorite thing. Right now. Entertaining everyone with her wonderful dancing and singing."

The little girl sat up and looked at the teen."But Aiden! Why only her second favorite thing?"

The teen smiles wider and hugs the little girl affectionately and says, "Because loving you was her favorite thing to do."

*End of Flashback*

(1st pov)

I look up at the sky with a smile on my face trying to fight back the tears. "I couldn't have asked for a better brother."

"Hey, squirt! Who you talkin to?"

I look down to see Matt looking up at me in the tree.

I smile then look back up at the sky.

"Just thinking aloud."

"About what?"

"My brother."

"Oh….." I could tell by that Matt didn't want to speak further in fear of making me upset. I check my watch to realize two hours magically passed by. I decide that now would be a good time to go to bed. I hop off the tree and land near Matt. He runs over with a look mixed with worry and anger.

"You couldn't have climbed down! You could've broken something!" I chuckle then shrug. "You're worrying too much matt. I was only twenty feet up. I won't get hurt too badly from that distance if I land correctly." Matt sighs at my response then looks at me. "You're hopeless. You know that?" I beam at him with a huge smile. "I know!" I walk into the house with Matthew following. I head to the bathroom and turn on the water to take a shower. I strip out of my clothes and hop in the shower and let the lukewarm water soak my scalp. I get ready for bed and quickly fall asleep.

*Skip to June 27th*

After we dropped Matt of at St. Michael's hospital, I road along with Sarah to help look for a house to temporarily stay in. Our house is just too far from the hospital. We passed numerous houses but most of them were just two small for our big family.

From far away I hear a noise. As we get closer to the sound I see a huge off white house with a dark green roof and a man hammering in a sign outside of it. Sarah pulls over and gets out the car.

"I don't wanna waste your time but…how much are you asking?" The man looks up and says, "I'll give you the first month free if I don't have to finish hammering in this darn sign." Sarah smiles and ushers me out of the car. I get out the car and look around the yard. I followed the older gentleman into the house along with Sarah. The second I stepped foot on the first step something did not feel at all right with me. I looked up at the man and Sarah to see if they got the feeling too. They didn't stop walking so I was the only one who noticed. Something in my gut told me there was something seriously wrong here. We walked in and the man gave us a tour of the house.

"It just needs some love and care and a good family to bring it back to life."

"So you don't mind children?"

"Did that question include me standing here or we talking about the ankle-biters?"

The man chuckles at my question. "Where would we be without them?"

After looking further into the house Sarah says,

"It's perfect. It's everything we need. It's spacious and affordable."

"Got that right!", I said while looking down the hall. "Even I could afford it with my salary!...but here's a question. If a seventeen year old can afford it, what's the catch?" Right as I said that I saw a silhouette of someone down the hall facing me. I had to do a double take of what I saw. I pulled my glasses out of my purse and put them on. Unfortunately, once they were on the said person was gone.

"Something wrong, Miss?" The man and Sarah were waiting for me.

"I thought I saw something. Sorry for making you two wait." I walk over to them then stop. "Sir, would it bother you if I explored the house on my own for a second? I promise to be careful."

The man chuckled. "Feeling abit adventurous? Go ahead, Miss."

"Thank you, Sir!" I nodded in thanks and walked off. After I was a good distance from them I went upstairs. I explored all the rooms but one caught my interest. The one all the way down the hall. I looked in to see the room was painted baby blue. I liked the tree and the bird painted on the wall. Some would say it was too simple or boring but I personally thought it had its own charm. Although, what do I know? I like old stuff. I go crazy for antiques. If it wasn't for the dread I was feeling while in this house I'd actually love it's 1920's look. I looked around the room and noticed there was a baby cradle in the room. I looked down in it and saw something absolutely horrifying. I saw a dead rotting baby. That wasn't all. Maggots were going in and out of the skin. I tried my best not to puke. I was slowly failing. You know what the most screwed up part about this baby? It's organs were still moving. Than as I looked at the baby everything started speeding up. Once the heart was pulsating fast enough it exploded splattering blood everywhere. On the walls, the crib, my skin and clothes. Then out of the heart came black birds flying out. I instantly run into the closet and shut the door. I then realize how stupid of a move that was. It's a dead end. I then hear choked groaning coming from right behind me. I turn around to see a horrid creature. It had incredibly charred skin and standing over me. It reached out to me but I opened the door and darted out the closet and the room. I ran so fast down the stairs I nearly tripped. By the time I got down I almost ran into Sarah.

"Oh! Rikki! Are you all right? You look horrid!" I couldn't reply. I was too shaken up.

*Later*

It was nighttime and we were riding in the car on the way back to the house. I was holding Matt's hand so he could squeeze it whenever he felt pain. Let's just say my hand went numb seven minutes ago.

"The doctor said you would have body aches but no nausea.", said Sarah. I looked at matt with a sad and worried look and thought, 'Body aches is an understatement.' I never had cancer but I knew the pain matt was going through.

Matt groans in pain and Sarah looks back at us in the rear view mirror.

"Doctor says to patient, 'I've got bad knews. You've got cancer….and Alzheimer's.' The patient says 'Whoooo least I don't have cancer!'" I smile sadly at Matt's joke and thought, 'He's trying so hard to show some humor in this situation.' I give his hand an affectionate squeeze. He slightly turns his head in my direction and looks at me with a weak smile.

"Least you won't lose your hair again.", say Sarah.

"Well….that's something." Matt then starts groaning and squeezing my hand incredibly hard. I put my hand on Matt's and look at Sarah.

"I think we need to reconsider our decision on that one house, Sarah." She looked back at me in the rear view mirror.

"I think so too."

I don't care about that house. My best friend, no, my brother is fighting cancer. I will fight off anything in that house.

Sarah does a u-turn and drives to the house. After 30minutes we reach the house. I help matt inside the house while Sarah thanks the house's owner for having the place set up for us to stay the night.

'Glad we called ahead.", I thought

**All righty-O I'm ending it here. It's 2am and I have church. Plus I've been at this since 12pm(A.D.H.D can be one HELL of a disorder. They aren't joking when they say we get distracted. XD Though writing is my weak point when it comes to concentrating. Well what was other stuff I wanted to say. 1. Sorry it's short-ish. 2. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I noticed a few times I may have switched from 1****st**** to 3****rd**** pov. xD 3. Sorry that I keep re-posting chapters. I keep noticing mistakes so that's why. 4. I'm honestly embarrassed I'm even doing this knowing there are WAY better writers out there that could use me like a mop.(If that even makes sense. xD) Anyway hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! So whats up with me? Got out of having to sing my solo acapella. Too many complications were already leading to having to sing without music. It's better if I just step back on this solo. I've had plenty and have made my mark as best singer.(I'm singing at this ceremony the day before we graduate. ;p) Plus after singing the original pokemon theme song at the school's talent show….you can't beat that. ESPECIALLY if you have a break dancing Pikachu! Next time Ima do it with a live band :D Anyway I just got back from lazer tag from some place called shadow land. I can't feel my limbs….and I still have to do the concert. Oh well. Once this is over that's it. I'm done. xD Off with the story! **

We and Matt were relaxing on the mattress while Sarah was outside talking to the house owner. I felt incredibly uncomfortable in the house but I didn't want to put matt in anymore pain on the way back to the house. Although, staying here isn't too smart either. Life sucks like that, I guess. After Matt turned off the tv I noticed the same silhouette from before on the screen. I looked behind us to see it was gone. A slight grunt comes from a sleeping Matt, below me.

HolyBALLS does that boy fall asleep fast.

*Two hours later*

I have been laying here on the mattress for who knows how long, feeling restless. After five more minutes go by, I delicately get off the matress. Sarah and Matt were asleep so I was in the clear to do whatever. Oddly enough, something erked me, repeatedly, to go back to that room, since I came back into the house.

Yes, the one with the baby. Something is either up or I'm just that retarded. Did I ever mention I got held back in middle school?...although, that was because of laziness...which is a stupid habit, so either way I'm an idiot.

I opened the door to find the baby crib no longer in the room. That was a relief. I saw a dresser and decided to look through it. I found nothing in the drawers so I turned around to examine the room further. Suddenly, a loud clattering noise came from behind me, to which I jumped backwards, facing the dresser. Frozen to the spot, I stared at the dresser as one of the drawers slowly came out and fell to the floor.

I notice something shiney catch my eye from the back of the drawer. I pull it off to realize it is a pendant. I almost gush over how beautiful it is. The silver chain shining from the moonlight coming from the curtainless window, resembling the milkyway. The black opal in the pendant luminating in every color imaginable, twinkling like the night sky. No wonder it's called 'queen of gems'.

I looked closer to admire it but in its reflection I saw a young boy. He had light skin, bright eyes, and dark hair. Least from the reflection that was all I could tell. I looked up from the pendant to see if he was still there. I was alone. I put on the pendant and admire it for a quick moment before I turn to open the closet.

I see the crib again except this time, I see something worse then a baby. A person with incredibly pale skin and letters cut into the skin. The part that made my own skin pale were its eyes. I was staring straigh into milk white eyes with absence of eyelids. Pure hatred and fury radiated off of this thing as it slowly walked towards me. I just as slowly backed and hit the dresser, mentally cursing myself for not kicking it back in the closet and running out the door.

Out of nowhere the charred figure appears. I back up away from it in fear. It ignores me and makes gurgling noises at it. The "no lid" thing also ignored him and came closer to me. The charred character moves so his back is facing me and the sound coming from it get's louder. The no lid creature vanishes leaving me alone with the burnt thing. I back away from it as it turns to look at me.

"NO! Get away from me!", I scream at it as I back up against the wall. I close my eyes tightly and pathetically flail my arms infront of me.

A few moments go by and I crack open my eyes to see it still standing there staring right back at me. We both stare at eachother as we're surrounded by a tense atmosphere. I then realize it looks like a burnt person. Eventhough said person was burnt I notice some masculine features. The one thing that stands out about him was his bright blue eyes.

I then grow some courage and try to comunicate with it. I mean the person...the guy

"Y..y...you were trying to s..save me...weren't you?" More gurgling noises came from it as it looked at me with frustration in his eyes.

I move a little closer to him. "What are you?" I see a bit of sadness and more frustration as he makes more gurgling noises.

"I'm sorry. I guess you can't speak...Well. My name's Rikki!" I say slightly smiling at the person. Next thing I notice is it stares at the chain hanging from my neck. I pull out the pendant and hold it in my hand for him to see.

"Is this what you're looking for? Is it yours?" I hear more gurgling sounds.

I look down at the pendant then back into his eyes.

"You know,..." I smerk deviously at him, "your eyes are equal in beauty to this pendant."

He looks at me, from what I could tell, utter surprise.

I laugh at the expression then say, "Now back to my earlier question. Smile if it's yes or frown if it's no."

He looks at me with a much more pleasant look on his face.

"I assume that is a yes." I return the pleasant look.

I move over to the center of the room and sit then pat the part of the floor infront of me. He stands and stares at me.

"Please, come here. I want to chat more!" He hesitantly walks over. "I know you can't entirely respond but I actually want to know your name if that's ok with you."

He sits then nods.

"Oooo! ok first how many letters is in your name?"

He holds up all of his fingers on his right hand.

"Ok! Well now that we got that much down let's establish ummm 'rules' to make this much easier. hold up 1 finger if the letter is before 'M'."

He nods for me to continue.

I smile at him then continue, "Hold up 2 fingers if it's after and 3 if the letter is a vowel."

He nods.

"and lastly if I get the name correctly. Well you just let me know. Clap for all I care." I laugh.

After a few minutes of our little game we finally got to the last letter.

I think and say, "J...O...N...A...H...Joooonah?"

The boy infront of me looks at me happily.

The shock then hits me.

"OH! JONAH!"I clap estatically. I get up then playfully curtsey. "Pleasure to meet you, Sir Jonah."

The boy named Jonah gets up then bows. I laugh at his response when I suddenly hears a noise. Jonah stands at full attention in alert. He nods to me then vanishes in thin air.

I look at the area he was just standing and think, 'he was just there...well never thought I'd friend a mute guy full of magic tricks!'. I then look out the window to see the sun rising. My demeanor drops.

"Really? It's morning? Screw breakfast. I'm sleeping."

I awoke only an hour later to find myself wide awake while the others were fast asleep.

"I seriously hate my life."

I get up and put some clothes on then run to the kitchen to make breakfast. As soon as I open the fridge I sigh. "Fuuuuu- we didn't get food." I get up and pull a pen and paper out my purse then write a note. Once I finish, I put it on the counter and head out the door holding my purse.

"Off to get groceries!"

Matt's pov

I shoot up breathing heavily and notice my mother crouching over me. She puts her hand on my cheek and looks at me with a worried expression on her face. I look around and say, "Yeah. It was just a bad dream." I get up and stretch than head into the kitchen. I walk in to mom shaking a can. "Pick of the house. Kay any bedroom you want." She holds the can out to me. "Drink this." I take it and reach into the fridge and pick up a can, of the same beverage, and hand it to her. "They're not that bad!" I smirk and say, "You keep telling yourself that." We hit our cans together and I lean back on the counter as she takes a sip. "Have you ever had one?" I drink down the formula while watching her reaction. She laughs to realize she was wrong. I nod towards her. "Yeah."

Just then Rikki comes into the kitchen holding plastic bags. She looks at us and laughs. "Matty! You got her to drink it didn't you?". I nod to her and she starts giggling while she sets the bags on the counter. "Sarah, I borrowed the car to get groceries." "Yes, thank you! I saw the note."

Rikki's pov

I nodded then looked at the both of them with a huge grin.

"So who's ready for breakfast?"

Matt laughs and says, "I'm sure after mom drank that she could use something to get the taste out of her mouth."

I look around to find some pans and pull them out. "I'll start cooking then! Can you two go unload the car of the other groceries?"

"Sure!", Matt says and heads off.

Sarah looks worried and walks quickly after him.

"Sarah!", I call from the kitchen. She comes back in and looks at me.

"Yes, Rikki?"

"Hun, cut the boy some slack. I know he has cancer but he's still strong. He's going to get through this." She looks at me and smiles sadly.

"I know, but a mother can't help but worry."

"I understand." It then hit me. "SARAH! GO GET THE FOOD! I don't want Matt eating my precious bacon!"

Sarah laughs and heads outside toward the car. Matt comes into the kitchen with questioning look on his face.

"You bought 5 packs of bacon?"

"Yes I did!"

*After Breakfast*

Matt and I were looking around the house searching for a room. I already saw all the rooms from the tour and my own exploration of the house. I had nothing else to do but follow. Since we shared a room back home why not here too? Plus I didn't like the idea of Matt being alone in this house.

We walked into the last room down the hall. I must love this room. I end up in here so often. No dead babies or crows trying to kill me? No shaking drawers spitting out jewelry? Actually, I wouldn't mind that last one.

After we left the room we explored the house more until we reached the dreaded staircase to the basement. Matt starts walking down and I hesitantly take a step down. The voice isn't in my head this time. Matt turns and looks up at me. "You coming down or what?" I look at him and nod then slowly descend. I make it to the bottom of the stairs and look around. Different types of furniture and objects were scattered around the room.

"This is my bedroom."

I look at Matt with a surprised look on his face. "What?"

Sarah then calls from upstairs. "Matt? Matt, did you find a bedroom?"

He calls back to her. "Yeah, I did!"

She comes down the stairs and he looks around.

"It sorta picked me."

"What do you mean it picked you."

"I don't know. It's the vents I'm talking about."

"Well what bedroom?"

Matt then spread out his arm insinuating the basement.

Sarah raises her eyebrows. "Down here?" She looks to her left and says no while walking off.

"All right come on. It's nice and cool and best of all it has its own private bathroom, nobodys to hear me."

Sarah sighs then says, "You don't have to hide from us."

"The fact that everyone can hear me puking just makes me feel worse."

"While we're at this point I'll also be sleeping down here."

Matt and Sarah look at me surprised. "Matt and I already shared a room back at the house so I'm used to it."

"Did you miss the part where I don't want any of you to hear me puke?"

I look at Matt with a stern look on my face. He raises his eyebrow in a questioning manner. I nod my head at him signaling I would answer his questions later.

"All right, I know there's no arguing with you, Rikki."

Matt's attention then turned to the door at the side of the room. He walks over and tries to open it. Sarah and I walk over to also inspect the door. I put my hands on the sides of my head to block out the light while trying to see through the glass. After Matt gives up on opening the door he tries to look through the glass. "HELLO! IS ANYONE HOME!" We all jump at the sound then laugh. "We're down here!", say Sarah. I follow Matt and Sarah to the stairs. Before I go up I take a quick glance at the door then walk upstairs. I get up and I hear the younger children run upstairs. "First one upstairs gets the first choice to rooms!" I bet Billy said that while he was running in front of Mary. The little stinker.

I go outside to help Matt and His father, Peter, bring in furniture. Matt picks up a suitcase and a lamp post. Peter then shouts, "HEY WATCH IT!" Matt looks at him then says, "I'm not gonna croak from carrying a lamp and an empty suitcase." Peter than laughs. "That's not it…I was afraid you'd scratch the car…..carry on." Matt cocks his head and look up with an amused look on his face."Ok." I then start laughing as I help unload our stuff from the car.

*Later*

I come downstairs to my bedroom to find Peter trying to open the door to the secret room opposite of the stairs. "The doorknobs turns but…." He continues to struggle with the door while I walk over and sit on Matt's bed. "They must've sealed it for storage." I then look at the door. "If this house wasn't for rent I would've broken the windows out of curiosity right about now." Peter looks at me. "No you wouldn't." I look at him with a smirk. "I got money. I'd pay for it." Peter shakes his head and goes upstairs. I then go upstairs and outside to grab my mattress from the car. I throw it over my shoulder and walk inside dragging it to my room. Those in the house I passed look at me strangely. I'd say it wasn't a twin but it's not a queen either. Sue me for not knowing what the size is. Does it matter? I make it down the stairs then toss it onto the bedframe. The frame shakes slightly but settles. I completely forgot the frame isn't that strong. Looks like I won't be hopping on it anytime soon.

I sit on my bed for a second and start thinking about random things. I'm snapped out my thoughts by a sound coming from behind me. I turn to realize it's coming from the sealed room. I get up and look closer to see flittering lights. I can barely see two figures standing in the next room. The tallest one doing who knows what. The shorter one looks out and makes eye contact with me. I freeze up and stare at the figure curiously.

"Rikki!"

I sigh and look back toward the stairs. I then do a double take toward the room to see it's pitch black. I decide that I will investigate the room again later and go upstairs.

Yeah I know what you're thinking. Not scared anymore? You talk to a burnt crispey guy for an hour.

**That's the end for this chapter! It's short and I took a long time but I have a good reason. As a senior in highschool I was incredibly busy. Finals then going to florida(senior trip) and all that jazz. But HUZZAH! I am now a high school graduate! I also have a new laptop and would like to continue writing the story on that so I am ending it here.(Plus I'd actually like to have this up anyway hahaha)If anyone's actually reading this while I'm writing sorry for the wait. Those who aren't and read it a long time later….ehhh ummm yeah I don't know. *Throws cookie box* and I screwed barnie's mom with johnny the giraffe tattooed penis. ADHD FTW! Ok I'm out! Later! XD**

***Edit June 14th***

**I edited all the chapters till now. Adding, taking away, replacing, and correcting. Also this chapter is more interesting eventhough I may have to rewrite since I made MY character ooc from original plans concerning Jonah and the spirits. She's a little too open to the idea...or maybe that helps with a better plot ;D In other news. My friends decided to play "never have I ever."...that's just one thing where you don't ask for my opinion. "Never have I ever jerked and came on a weisel while dancing like McJagger and nathan sings over and over again, 'LETS FUCK SOME MORE!' "...my point exactly. Random ideas like that is WAY easier then simple crap like afro circus.(Which btw...I know the dance.)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Big fat ballucks. I'm out of highschool and now I'm thinking. What the hell do I do now? XD I get more time to work out and get fit but hell I have to work till I die now. FUuuuuu. I miss being a kid. Oh well I go on vacation to Myrtle Beach in a few days. Totally lookin forward to the beach. Only reason I'm not is I'm gonna miss my dogs. Least this time I won't have a curfew and be stuck in a hotel room for hours with some bitch of a roomate.(It's a long story.)Oh well, she passed out with mobile dental floss in her mouth. I made sure to take pictures. ^-^ Well anyway I may have to change my original idea. Not sure. Already had to change one idea. I was gonna make my OC suicidal. It didn't work out. Also instead of interupting you from experiencing the story with author notes I decided to put numbers where my author notes would go.(Thanks this one author who wrote a fushigi yugi story who did the same. Got the idea from her. XD)**

**Note this continues where the last chapter left off. Also do pretend there are may 10 more stairs on the staircase. In the movie the staircase is a wee bit too small for this next part to work.**

I'm about three quarters of the way up the stairs when I suddenly hear a hissing sound go past my ears. I turn around and look down the staircase. 'What?' I stand there and continue listening. '...hmmmmm must've been nothing.' I turn around and put one foot up on the next step to feel myself no longer on the ground but in the air. I land on the stairs and roll the rest of the way down. I stop at the very bottom of the stairs laying on my right side. I sit up and look upstairs. I rub my sore right arm, "Ahhhh fuuuu-"

"Rikki, are you ok?", Matt's voice interrupts my own.

"Ma-ybe.", my voice cracks in response." Matt rushes down the stairs then kneels next to me. He "Geeez Rikki. What did you do?"

"I jerked with my non-existant penis and ejaculated on a weasel while singing cumbayah, what the hell do you think I did! I fell down the damn stairs!"

Matt's left sitting there dumbfound over my episode. I guess the mental image of me ejaculating on a weasel was a bit much.(1.)

"Rikki!" Sarah and Wendy run down the stairs. To find Matt and I sitting on the floor. I get up off the floor then lightly tap Matt with my foot.

"Come on, Matt. What I said wasn't that bad."

Sarah looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

I respond to her look, "You don't want to know."

***Later***

I was down in the basement putting clothes in my dresser while Sarah was mopping the room. Matt then comes downstairs and looks around the room.

"I don't know why you two want to stay down here."

"I'm down here because of Matt. That's my reason.", I say putting on one of nice shirts on a hanger to put in the closet.

Matt gasps, "Whoa Mom!" I turn to look to him but notice red liquid all over the floor. I'm taken back by the liquid. I look at Matt to notice he had some relief on my face. We're both aparently seeing this. Sarah kept mopping the floor, "What?"

'She must not be seeing this. For some odd reason I'm not surprised that Matt can see this.'

She looked at him with a smile. Twenty seconds later I finally blink and the liquid is back to clear water.

Sarah stops mopping and looks at Matt. Matt looks and her and says, "T-t-thanks for cleaning the room." He fake smiles. She smiles back at him. "No problem."

***Later***

Sarah and I are fixing dinner when Matt walks in to set up the plates.

"Why'd you put the plates back?", says Matt while pointing toward the cupboard behind him.

Sarah looks at him, "I didn't touch it, sweetie." I look back at Matt and say, "I didn't either." 'Something isn't right. None of us put the plates back...then who did?' Sarah begins to look at him with worried eyes. "Are you all right?" Matt nods then we both turn to continue cooking.

Suddenly, we all hear a loud crash directly behinds us. We both turn to see the dishes broken. Sarah immediatedly rushes over and crouches down to pick up the peices. "OH! oh my oh no that that was my fault. Here why don't you help me." I quickly notice that Sarah tries to smile it off. They continue picking up the dishes while I scan the room. "I should've just done it." "I can do it." Sarah giggles again and says, "Well how did it ha-" Matt interupts her, "I-I-I don't know! I-I-just saw it up I just don't know." "You know Doctor Brookes said-" Matt interupts Sarah again, "I know what Doctor Brookes said. Ok he said if I'm seeing things then he'll drop me from the trial." "But if you-" "I'm not...seeing things."

_'Not in the way she thinks you are anyway._'

Matt then stands up and says, "I'm just tired. I remember I put the dishes too close to the edge." "You know you tell me if something like that happens. Promise?" Matt looks down at the floor. "Yeah, promise."

'Even I can tell he's lying."

After that thought there's an akward silence in the kitchen. I turn to continue dinner. Matt breaks the silence. "Sorry I broke the dishes..." "It's ok sweetie." I then hear a some smooch noise assuming Sarah kissed Matt's cheek. I decide to break the tension. "Hey Sarah! Can't I get a smooch from you too? I feel so unloved! Being enslaved in the kitchen! I feel like a wife in an abusive relationship! Cookin and cleanin with no affection cept for when my man wants me to suc- actually I'm not gonna finish that one." Sarah comes over chuckling and kisses my cheek. I hop up while holding my cooking spoon, "Awwww yeah honey. I got some sweet lovin! I envy Peter!" I then wink at her. She shakes her head at me. "Rikki, you are too much."

I turn toward the dining table. "Well, since the plates are broken...I guess we can have barbeque tonight?" Sarah nods at me. "That sounds like a good idea."

"All right I'll put this in the fridge. Now I won't have to cook tomorow!" Sarah laughs at me then goes off to tell Peter about dinner.

I turn off the stove then look at Matt. "Soooo. I know that none of us moved those dishes." He leans back against the cabinet and looks back at me, "I really don't know how that happend...but I'm not seeing things! We both saw that red stuff on the floor in our room earlier. I know I'm not going crazy." I then get up and put the food away. "I know it was a huge relief when you found out I saw that too."

"You have no idea." "...C'mon, Matt. Let's get some air." I walk over and grab his hand and lead him to the back door.

Matt and I are talking on the backstairs outside when Peter and the rugrats run past, playing tag. "Ahh the burgers!" Peter runs over to the barbeque and checks on our dinner. Matt stares up at the sky with a solemn look in his eye. Peter looks up at the Matt, towards the stars, then back at Matt. "Remember when we used to go camping back when you were young?" Matt looks down the ground and groans as a response. "Everynight you would fall asleep counting the stars and never finish. It used to drive you nuts." Matt sighs then says, "You know most of the stars we see are dead." I turn my head to look at him with sadness and a little anger in my eyes. Peter takes a quick look back up then looks at him again. "They look pretty alive to me." Matt starts getting up and says, "That's because they havn't gotten the news yet."

I look down and sigh. 'Matthew, that comment really wasn't neccesary.' I look up at Peter and study his face. He's looking down cooking the burgers with a look similar to Matt's moments ago. "Peter,...whether you realize it or not...you're one hell of a father." Peter smiles slightly. I can tell I cheered him up a bit. "Thank you, Rikki. That means a lot." I nod at him with a smile on my face. "You are quite welcome. Stay strong and be someone your kids will be proud to call father. Your family needs you. I can't tell you how do your job but I know it's the complete opposite of what my father did."

"I promise I won't Rikki. I know you went throught a lot."

"...Yeah, I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

I then see Billie and Mary run past. "You know, Peter. Billie is lucky." Peter tosses a glace at me with a raised eyebrow. "He has a great father and he still has his big brother..." I start to get up. "and he will continue to have his brother. As I told Matt, I'll die before he does. Cancer isn't taking him so soon."

***Later***

Dinner was a little bit smoother today. It was still a little tense but I had talked and cheered everyone up somewhat. The smallest thing can sometimes count more than you think. I decide to go to take a shower and go to bed early. I walk out the bathroom wearing my satin robe on and head toward the bedroom.(2.)

I walk down the staircase and feel a sudden chill run aross my feet.

'The only time I hate that it's a basement. Too cold of a place to wander around after a shower.'

I make down the stairs and freeze at the sight. A dark figure stands looming over Matt as he sleeps. I grow angry and fearful as I assume it's one of the "no lids". With a quiet trembling voice I say, "You!...step away from him!" My eyes slightly widen at the boldness in my voice. The figure turns around slightly and looks at me.

I take a few steps forward and start glaring. "I said...step away from him!" The figure turns around and slowly walks towards me. I run forward to hit it but stop when it walks into the moonlight.(3.)

Instead of a 'no lid' stood a boy with fair skin, bright baby blue eyes, blackish brown hair and an attire that I knew no one in this decade wore.

'Gorgeous but a robber.' I never dealt with the no lids before so I had no idea how to handle them but robbers, bandits, any douchbag of the sort I fortunately dd.

'The closest legitamate weapon I own is my dagger under my bed. If he runs towards me, if I'm lucky, I can by pass him and slide under my bed and get it.'

'_Rikki_'

I jump at the second voice in my head.

_'There's a robber and another voice in my head! Am I going crazy?_'

I hear laughing in my head and see the boy slightly shaking with a tiny smile on his face.

_'Rikki, it's me._'

"Who's is this talking to me in my head!"

_'I'm infront of you_.'

I look infront of me and see the boy bowing infront of me in a familiar way.

"Only he would know that. State your name, boy."

The boy stands up and looks at me in the eyes. _'I believe it is rude to ask for another individual's name before stating one's own name. However, you already know my name, and I know yours, Miss. Valentine_.'(4.)

I sigh and look at brunette infront of me, "I swear, if you're not Jonah..."

_'It is, my dear, Rikki. May I say it is such a pleasure to be able to communicate with you_.'

I look down and laugh as he stands infront of me. I then look up at him into his eyes.

"You were still able to communicate with me nonetheless."

Jonah smiles but then slightly blushes and turns around with his back facing me.

_'No offense, Miss. Valentine, but perhaps you would like to put on more clothes while speaking to me?_'

I then look down and go red. I'm wearing a satin robe only and the fact that the basement is cold doesn't help my situation. (5.) I run over and quickly take off my robe. Put on undergarments, a large t-shirt and shorts then walk over to the bed and sit.

"Thank you, Jonah. You really are a gentleman. You may turn around now."

He turns around and smiles at me then slowly walks over and stands next to my bed. I laugh quietly at his manners and pat the bed next to me. He sits on my bed two feet away.

_'Now that I am able to communicate with you I bet you want to know more about me_.'

I nod and quietly laugh again. "That would be nice. We can play twenty questions again using your fingers!"

He chuckles at my sarcasm and introduces himself.

_'I am Jonah Aickman, I am 19 years old. I worked as an assistant to my father in this house-_'

My eyes widen at a thought that occured in my mind. (5.)

"Jonah?"

_'Yes, Miss. Valentine?_'

"First, you may call me Rikki. Second, you were a charred or crispy lookin fello last time I saw you..." I was so confused I didn't know how to finish off that sentence.

'_Oh_,', Jonah looks at me with sad eyes and frowns, _'You havn't realized? I'm am a spirit. The remains of my body are in this house._'(7.)

I freeze up as my eyes widen. "Wait, you're...dead?"

Jonah nods while looking at me. 'Those _other beings you saw are also spirits that were once living people, just like myself. I used to live in this house with my Father, my Mother, and myself. There would have been another in this house, my sibling, Unfortunately, my sibling passed away along with my mother during child birth.' _(8.)

I look at him with sad eyes. "I lost my mother and brother a few years back."

Jonah scooted forward a few inches and tried to look me in the eyes_. 'May I ask how they passed?'_

I look him in the eyes as Jonah flinches at the pained look on my face. _'Oh, Rikki, I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have ask-'_

"They were murdered."

'_What?''_

"My mother and brother were murdered."

Jonah then quickly moves closer to put his hand on my shoulder but he goes right through me. My heart instantley sinks. Jonah sighs and puts his hand on the side of the bed and looks at the floor.

'_...and this is why...being dead and bound to earth is worse than death itself.' He looks up at me. 'I wouldn't wish this type of existence on any one.'_

"I might...on my father. Although, in this case it would be beneficial to him if he did."

Jonah looks up at with me in wonder.

_'Why your father? I know I didn't get along well with my father but I wouldn't wish this on him._'

I look forward and stare hard at the wall with pure hatred in my eyes.

'My father was the person who killed my family.'

_'Rikki..._'

*3rd pov six years previous*

_The young teenager, Aiden, and little girl, Rikki are walking along the dirt path to their house laughing. "Big brother, what do you think Mommy is gonna make for dinner tonight." Aiden smiles brightly, "Not sure.", he then rubs his stomach, "But I'm absolutely starving! Let's go!" Aiden bends down and throws his little sister over his shoulder and begins running toward the house, laughing along with his sister the rest of the way._

_They walk into the house to find the frontdoor open. Rikki sniffs the air and looks toward her brother. "I think mommy burnt our dinner." He laughs and nods. "I'd say the same thing." They walk into the kitchen to find there mother isn't in the kitchen. Aiden walks over to the stove and turns it off. "I wonder where she is." They split up and look around the house. Aiden searched the first floor while Rikki goes up and searches the second floor. She goes around and searches the rooms then walks up to the lastroom she didn't check. Her father's study. No one was aloud into the room except for their father and mother. Their mother only went in there to bring him food or coffee. She slowly opened the door to be greeted by a repulsive metalic smell. She opened the door completely and saw a scene that would change her life forever. _

_It was her father kneeling over her still mother, continuously stabbing her with a sharp object. Rikki didn't know what to do. She was absolutely terrified. The instinct told her to scream and that's precisely what she did. She dropped to the ground and screamed at the top of her lungs. Not long after her brother found the room and stopped at the doorway. He glared with fury in his eyes. "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU KILL HER! SHE WAS OUR MOTHER! YOUR WIFE!" Their father slowly stood up and started laughing maniacally. "YOU DRUNK! YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY INSANE!" Their father then looks like he's hurt. "Oh dear, Aiden, my son-" "Don't you call me that! You are no father of mine...or Rikki! You're a murderer!" "I wouldn't say that now. I was...merely helping her escape her misery. You know, everynight she used to cry." "Because you were drinking!" "Oh, it wasn't because of that. It was because you two were such horrible children." Aiden runs forward, grabs the lamp post off the ground and swings it at his father's face, sending his father flying backward. "Rikki! go call the police now! I'll hold him off!" Aiden then runs over and pushes the nearest bookcase onto his father. _

_Rikki manages to tell the police where they live and she stays on the phone with the operator until she hears her brother scream. She runs upstairs to find her brother laying on the floor holding onto his blood red arm. "BIG BROTHER!" She runs to him and kneels toward him crying. "Rikki...he got away." "What!" Aiden coughs then continues, "He managed to get me from under the dresser and ran out the window."_

_The police arrive and say that they couldn't find our father."I'm sorry, he's got away. We'll be on the lookout for him but in the meantime is there anyone you could stay with?"_

_*Few years later*_

_Aiden is 19 and Rikki is 14. They both moved back into their house and try to start over. Their Aunt and Uncle help them whenever they can along with their mother's friend from highschool. Rikki's cooking dinner and cleaning the house after her bandmates were previously there for practice, waiting for her brother to come home from work. Since their mother died, Aiden worked for anyone he could. He worked as an apprentice to a high up buisiness owner then when he turned 18 was payed in full and got a promotion. With the money from inheritance and his job he was able to move back into his old house along with his sister. Rikki on the other hand hired a manager and became a singer. She is well known at this point but she isn't the biggest thing in the world. _

_Half an hour after Rikki started cooking Aiden arrives home. "Luccyyy I'm hoooome." _

_Rikki laughs from in the kitchen. "Come in and give this ginger a smooch!" Her brother and scruffs her hair._

_"So! What's for dinner?" "_

_Roti with shrimp curry and rice." Aiden hugs his sister tightly. _

_"I LOVE YOU!" _

_Rikki laughs then nudges out of his hold. "Auntie told me about the new promotion. Thought I'd make your favorite." _

_"Awww! Thanks, Sis! and yeah. Didn't think I'd get a second promotion already." _

_"Well after you helped save the buisiness from going under you kind of deserve it."_

_"Well thank you, sis." Aiden leans back on the counter and watches his sister make curry. "You know...I never thought we'd be able to make it in our current situation."_

_Rikki looks at her brother with a small smile. "Yeah, she'd be so proud...Oh! Crap!"_

_"What?"_

_"Can you get the laundry for me Aiden?"_

_"Sure!" Aiden runs down the stairs and turns on the basement light. He looks over to see the basement door open._

_"Rikki! You left the backdoor open!"_

_From upstairs Rikki yells, "No I didn't! I havn't been in the basement since yesterday! You sure you havn't?"_

_Aiden tries to remember if he left the door open until, "I happened to have an extra key and invited myself into my old house. Do tell me, you children havn't gone snooping around my study have you?"_

_Aiden instantley turns toward the sound and stares down the source of his inner fury._

_"Hello, son, my have you grown. You look...well exactly like me!"_

_"Really old man? I don't think so. I don't look like a drunken murderer."_

_"Ahh, I see you havn't gotten over that day. I was doing your mother a favor."_

_"Well why don't you do the same favor?"_

_"Oh gladly!" Aiden's father run's towards him. Aiden runs upstairs and into the kitchen with his father quick on his tail._

_Aiden shuts the door with his foot and runs upstairs with his father quick on his tail._

_Aiden reaches the kitchen and grabs his sister and pushes her behind him. His father runs into the kitchen and looks at the children._

_"Oh my darling Rikki. My have you grown. You look like your mother."_

_Aiden uses his body to sheild Rikki from his father. "You don't speak to her!_

_"I believe I have the right to speak to my daughter, son."(8.)_

_"As I said back then, you're no father of ours. You never were a father. We were raised by our mother. Because of you we've gone through hell and back without her! Do us a real favor and drop dead."_

_"Oh, how you must miss her. I'll do you the favor of reuniting the two of you."_

_Their father rushes toward with a knife. Aiden dodges while pulling his sister behind him. This goes on for a few minutes till their father scratches his head. _

_"Guess my original idea isn't going to work. Looks like I'll have to do this." He then pulls a gun out of his back pocket and points it at them. "So any ideas now?" He then shoots Aiden in the arm "AIDEN!" Rikki kneels down and looks at her brother as he holds onto his arm. _

_Laughter is heard from the other side of the room. "Brings back memories doesn't it, dear boy." At that moment lightening hits part of the house causing the territory to shake and cause the lights to flitter. Aiden takes advantage and tackles his father down. Not before Aiden is shot again in the side. "AIDEN!" Rikki runs over as Aiden manages to pin his father. _

_"Rikki! Get out of here!" _

_"What! Are you crazy! I can't leave you here with him! It's two against one! We can win!" "Rikki, I've been shot not once but twice. The ambulance may not make it in time for me-" _

_"It will! I know it wi-" _

_"No, Rikki. Go. The house is on fire. I've been shot but I managed to injure his ankle. I won't last till the ambulance gets here. Neither will the house. At the most you've probabley got 10minutes-"_

_Their father starts struggling more causing Aiden to hold onto him tighter as more blood gushes out his wounds. "You know that box you've always wanted to look into? Now's the time to use it. Take it and go."_

_"Brother no!" _

_"Rikki, No! Listen to me just this once please!" _

_She hesitantly gets up but runs as fast as she can upstairs. In the mean time Aiden continues to pin his father. "So, boy. Looks like this is it. We're really gonna die here. Or well you will." His father laughs. _

_"You bastard! You can go to hell!" _

_"You can go in my place!" His father gets out of his grip and punches Aiden. Rikki back holding a medium sized box. She sees the scene and grabs the bowl of curry and throws it at her father then hits him as hard as she can with the pot. She hits him one more time then runs to her brother."Big brother!" Rikki kneels with her eyes overflowing with tears. "Aiden laughs then coughs up blood. Rikki looks at him with absolute agony in her eyes. _

_"Dearest sister, you havn't called me that in years." He painfully smiles. "Rikki, I'll always love you. I couldn't have asked for a better sister. It's unfortunate I won't be able to eat that roti. I bet mom will have some ready for me tho." _

_"And I couldn't have asked for a better brother." Rikki moves down and kisses her brother on the cheek. "Pass that on to Mommy for me. You'll do that won't you big brother?" _

_"I'm going now." _

_"Rikki, wait! Turn on the gas full blast." Rikki obeys his request by turning on the stove and igniting one. She then hands him the virgin olive oil from the cabinet. She kneels on one knee and looks at him. "You're such an intelligent young woman. Now, Rikki, one last thing. Don't ever cry like that for any man unless he's truly worth it." Aiden coughs then takes a deep breath. "I tried my best to be the best gentleman I could as an example. He isn't worth it if he doesn't treat you the way I do. The way a real queen should be treated."_

_Rikki nods to her brother._

_"I promise, big brother."_

_"I love you, Rikki."_

_"I love you too, Aiden" _

_Rikki, hugs him gently. "Ok I'm going but first." She walks over and kicks her father in the face with all her might. "You say I look like my mother." She then slams the pot onto his head and stomps on his stomach. "Ironic isn't it, father?"_

_She stops and looks at her brother. "Goodbye, Aiden."_

_"Goodbye, Rikk."_

_Rikki turns and runs out the house as fast as she can holding the box. She runs as fast as she can away from the house. _

_Aiden looks at his father with fury. "This is it father. I'll get to be with mom and you'll be in hell. Here starts your eternal misery in flames. Lights up!" After Aiden speaks his final words he throws the bottle at the stove._

_A minute goes by and a loud noise goes off that lights the area. Rikki looks back at the one place she once called home. She was the only one left and had no where to go back to. Now she only had one choice. All she could do was move on._

_*End of flashback*_

**Holy balls this was a long chapter. It took me three days to write this. (Procrastination and had to think about certain ways of how things would go down. I had ideas but I needed fillers.) I leave for South Carolina in less than 3hours so I thought I'd end it. Plus there were actually loads of places I could end it. Least this time when I start the next chapter I have somewhat a clean start instead of continuing.**

**2. I know there is a bathroom in the basement where Matt and Rikki's room is but if the house existed back in the 1920's I highly doubt the bathtub(and I mean the classic tub. Like the one Wendy was in during her shower scene.)would be in the basement but all the way upstairs.(Matt used this bathroom the first night he was there. If there was a bathroom on the middle floor, I'm sure he would have used it. Just an assumption throught observation.)**

**3. If I remember correctly, there is a window that leads to the basement. Work with me here.**

**4. For the longest time I thought his name was either Noah, Isaac, and of course Jonah. I guess linked it with names of men in the Bible. XD**

**5. Ladies, and possibly perverted men, know what happens to us girls "Up top" when we get cold. XD**

**6. More like the author! I realized right then, "I forgot to introduce the fact that Jonah is a ghost. HOW THE HELL DO I DO IT! I'M SCREWED! DK"**

**7. YES! I found a way! :D XD If it wasn't 4:57 in the morning I'd do the biggest victory dance right now.**

**8. Remember the baby crib and the undead baby? Yeah I originally created that idea because the crib in Jonah's room in any story I've read(which was one with an OC)mentioned the crib. I also wanted to do something different. I took the whole Stephen King approach and created something that would normally be not only terrifying but absolutely repulsive as well. Wasn't until now I created an idea to go along with the undead baby. I'd say the baby dying represents it's death and the black birds represented the birds that were flying around under wendy's bed in the movie and the birds on the wall. I made them black because I thought of Itachi's crow genjustu from Naruto. XD**

**9. I almost laughed when I typed ", son." For me, I live in Maryland so it was like. "I ate this chicken like a boss, SOOON!" XD In the story I used it as a name, not as slang! hahaha**

**Final notes.**

**Take into account, my OC is somewhat similar to an athiest. As much as it bothers me to make her one, her being a Christian would make Christians everywhere look bad as if this story itself isn't already insulting. But this site is called fan-fiction so everything including ghosts, are not real. Demons exist on earth, but not dead people's spirits.**

**Yeah, I'm award the last scene is unrealistic but welllll meh. XD That's all I gotta say. I sat on my bed for a good hour how to blow up the house. Yep, I planned on blowing up the house using the stove. Didn't know how but again that was the best I could do at 5am and no sleep XD**

**Another note is, I decided to not give the father a name just to make him seem that much more of an ass. Without a name, he's more likely to be looked at as something too vicious to name.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm watching I Love Lucy while on vacation and have nothing to do. I could work out by doing a walk/run on the beach but my sister is sleeping and I have an itch do do something. Plus, I wanted to write the next chapter after I published chapter 4. XD I REALLY wanted to update so I did then. Now I have nothing to do so why not? Plus this isn't a story to entertain you guys but in a way this is a diary for me. I can recall what I did through my stories or when I tell you what's up with me. Yes, I can understand you guys may not care; which is why I put anything not relating to the story in bold and it's just me rambling haha. Anyway I'm at Myrtle and am totally excited. Even tho I only have two pairs of pants and two shorts.(Yeah, I dun goofed.) I was so excited to wear my new shirts I forgot my pants. I'm 8hours away from home so I'm thinking..."Shit..." XD In other news I'm going to an improv show. i love doing improv myself and am a HUGE fan of Whose Line is it Anyway. I'm also going to Medieval Times and again I'm also a huge fan of this type of stuff. Irony has it I'm using the same ipod I had the last time I went to one back home. XD I'll let yall know how everything goes.**

**Update*I started typing this when I was on vacation back in June 2012. Now it's almost October. Honestly, not gonna say sorry fro my absence. Not because I hate my readers, but because I love my story more than my readers.(Tho I do care for your health and overall wellbeing more than anything. xD)I don't want to be an author that does this just for recognition. I do this for myself. I get severe writers block but I'm gonna stop writing if I do. Not gonna try to make up stuff because I know it will be lame. I want this to be the best it can be even if it takes some time.**

**WARNING. Used the D-word at the end incase anyone cares...tho the real warning is on my sick humor I use at the end. I'm from the ghetto. Sick things happen here. XD**

**Well let's start the show! :D**

I awoke early the next morning and headed outside early to go for a walk in the city. While eating my apple I see a park across the street.

'I didn't see that when I came out here shopping.'

I walk into the park and see an open grassy green area, a picnic area, and a play ground. I walk over to the closest bench. I see it's already occupied by an older dark haired woman with a stroller. "Excuse me, ma'am. " She looks up at me and smiles. "Yes?" I smile back and nod. "Umm, is this seat occupied?" She shake her head with the smile still on her face, "Oh, not at all. And no need for the formalities. You can call me Susan." I sit down next to her and shake her hand. "Pleasure, Susan. My name is Rikki."

"So, Rikki, what are you doing here at such an early hour?" She laughs, "Teenagers your age are usually still asleep."

I nod and laugh with her. "Well, Susan, I'm not your average teenager. I came out to think. What are you up to this morning?"

"Oh, I'm out shopping. I decided to stop here and read a good book." She then shows me the cover of her book.

"Oh! Hamlet! You're into Shakespear?"

"Oh, yes. I usually read his comedies but I decided to read something different."

"I see, I see." I then start laughing.

She looks at me with a puzzled expression. "What's so funny dear?"

I look at her and say sarcastically, "Hamlet is a real romantic fox isn't he? Killing his girlfriend's father and brother. I'd love a man like that."

She then starts laughing. "Oh no, honey. I have my Romeo." She then shows me her wedding ring. "And our little Montague." She then gently pulls over a baby stroller to show me a child with sand colored hair.

I then smile brightly. "Awww! Such a beautiful child!"

The baby opens it's eyes to reveal bright green eyes. It looks at me and smiles. I gasp at the child. It looks exactly like my brother when he was an infant. I smile with tears in my eyes. "Susan, I'm sure your child will grow to be a wonderful son."

She then smiles and looks at her son. "Thank you, Rikki. I'm sure he will too." She then looks at her watch. "Oh! Well I better get going! I promised to meet up with my husband for breakfast at the local diner." She then gets up and puts her book in the stroller.

I stand up and hold my hand out to her. "It was a pleasure talking to you, Susan."

She turns and shakes my hand. "Oh, the pleasure was all mine, Rikki! Good day! and goodluck with whatever problem you have." She then winks at me and walks away while pushing her stroller.

It then dawned on me, 'She looked a lot like my mother!' I look in the direction she left and see that she is no where to be seen.

'_What'd she do? Pick up the stroller and run a track race.' _I pick up my bag and head off toward the stores. _'Lets wind out with some shopping.'_

*Later*

I come home holding bags to find everyone missing. (1.)

"Well it's lunchtime. Might as well warm up dinner." I walk and open the fridge to find dinner missing. "Either they ate it for breakfast or it's in the garbage." I grab my small boombox and plug it in. I put in a random tape and start cooking.

Ten minutes into preparing lunch I hear one of my favorite songs playing, Holding Out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler. "Love this song!" I run over to the radio and turn it up and sing along.

I finish lunch and put it in the fridge and pick up a broom. "Sarah can't be the only one cleaning such a large house."

"Too bad I can't help."

I jump and quickly turn toward the voice to see Jonah standing there. "Jonah! Glad you're here! Now I swear I'm going crazy but I heard a voice. Couldn't have been you thought since you don't speak."

'_Maybe I did_... and maybe I didn't." (2.)

I look at him with wide eyes. "Since when can you talk!?"

Jonah chuckles to himself and says, "This is actually the first time I've been able to."

"Have you never tried to speak to others?"

"I've tried but you are the first person to actually understand me and respond since I died.."

"Ohhh..."

A long somewhat awkward silence fills the room until I ask, "Umm...Jonah? If you don't mind my asking. When did you die?"

Jonah's crosses his arms and looks up as if he's thinking. "I can't seem to remember the date precisely. I just remember it was cold. It must've been in the fall or winter..."

I nod then continue cleaning. "I see..."

"Oh! I do however remember that it was on a friday!" (3.)

"How do you remember it was on a friday?"

"I remember we held seances on fridays."

"Wait...seances? As in...contacting the dead?"

Jonah's eyes widen when he realized what he said.

"Uh umm I-I-I h-have to go." He quickly turns and walks off.

"Jonah wait!" I drop the broom and run after him to hear the familiar sound of him disapearing.

I look around frantically. "Jonah!? Jonah!? Please don't leave! You can talk to me!"

I then hear the sound again behind me. I sigh and turn around.

"Jonah, I'm glad you'-" White. White eyes...Staring in nowhere in particular...but look aimed right at me. All I can do is stare back in fear. Next thing I know I feel searing heat wrapped around my neck, blocking sweet oxygen to pass through. I grab the hands gripping my neck to feel the same heat on my hands. Weakly clawing at the hands, I see blurry black dots appear in my vision. My vision goes black and I slip from reality. Everything is empty. I see nothing, hear nothing, I can't even think. All I feel is the pain.

*Later*(Jonah's P.O.V)

"Jonah!? Jonah!? Please don't leave! You can talk to me!"

I look down at the young girl as she looks around frantically.

'_The one person I can finally talk to in 60years and I screw up. I doubt she'll help me now.'_

I look down at her to see one of "them" strangling her.

"NO!" I rush over to her and push it off her.

"LEAVE!"

It lets go of her and disapears. As she begins to fall I reappear and throw my arms out to catch her to see her fall through my arms and hit the floor. I immediately drop to the ground and lean over her desperately trying to shake her awake. Hoping that I magically can help her.

"Rikki! Rikki! Please wake up!"

I sit and stare at the pained expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry Rikki! I shouldn't have left you alone!"

I look down and ball my fists untill they're ghost white. (4.)

'_It's all my fault...the one person who could've saved us all is going to die like the rest of us-'_

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear the front door slam shut.

I decide to revert back to an invisible state and look around to see a small vase.

_"I need to get them in here to find her."_ I pick up and throw the vase quickly on the ground. I hear a female's voice.

"What on earth was that."

Footsteps get louder as the house's residents get closer.

"Oh my god! Rikki!" The blonde older woman, Sarah, runs over to Rikki and hold her body in her arms.

"What are these marks?...Matt! Get the phone and call an ambulance!"

The boy runs out of the room.

Sarah gently pets Rikki's head as a means to soothe her.

_'How I wish I could do something to help her...No. I saved her. I didn't do a great job at protecting her but I saved her...or am I just saying that to justify myself for her attac?'_

*Later*(Rikki p.o.v)

Darkness is all I see. A void of emptiness.

'_He's near.'_

I look around to pinpoint where the voice is coming from.

_'He is near.'_

_'What?'_

'Stay away from the fire.'

Next thing I know I feel slight pressure and sudden awareness as if I just woke up.

_'Was that a dream?...Wait...do I hear beeping?'_

I slowly open my eyes to be blinded by light. I throw my arms over my eyes in an attempt to save them from the light. I let my eyes adjust to see myself in, what looks like a hospital room. I look over to my side to see medical equipment and an IV in my arm.

'Where am I?'

I look around the room. I try to call for a doctor but quiet raspy sound comes out as I cringe in pain.

'_My voice! Why can't I speak!?'_

'It's all my fault...'

'Jonah?'

'Indeed it is I.'

'Jonah,...what happened? I can't remember anything.'

'I'm afraid all of this is my fault...'

'How? W_hat could you have done to get me into the hospital?'_

_'...I abandoned you...I was afraid. After I mentioned the seances...I...I thought you'd run away like others who once lived in the house...After I left you were attacked by one of them. He choked you and burned your throat. You passed out before I got him off of you.'_

I close my eyes and relax.

_'It's not your fault, Jonah. They would have attacked anyway...but you saved me when they did. That's all that matters.'_

_'...Thank you, Rikki. You don't know how relieved I feel now.'_

_'Glad you feel better, Jonah...now if you don't mind my asking, where are you? I don't see you in the room.'_

_'That is because I am at the house. I am unable to leave.'_

_'Why can't you leave?'_

_'My remains are in the house.'_

_'You're body is in...the house?'_

_'...Yes...if you can even call my remains a body anymore.'_

_'Oh...change of subject. Assuming I've been here since I left the house. How long have I been gone?'_

_'Hmmmm I would say around 7days,'_

_'Seven days!? Was I in a coma or something!?'_

_'Since I was unable to speak to you until now, I would assume so.'_

_'This is going to cost me so much mo-'_

I'm cut off by the sound of a door closing. I open my eyes to see a nurse in the room. He doesn't appear to realize I'm awake. I try to speak to get his attention but I fail. I instead try to whistle. That fails as well.

_'Guess I have to wait for her to notice m-' Atchoo!_

The nurse looks up from his clipboard and looks at me.

"Oh! You're awake! I'm gonna go tell the doctor."

She then runs out of the room.

After a few minutes the doctor comes back and sees me wide awake in bed.

"Ah, so you are awake. First, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Doctor Rick James."

I raise my eyebrow at him, questioning his name.

"That looks never get's old. I recieve the same look when I tell people my dog is half german shepperd and half pomeranian." He laughs to himself and continues. "I would ask how you're doing Miss Valentine but I'm sure you have noticed that you are unable to speak."

I sadly nod my head. I never did like losing my voice. I remember when I screamed too much at an ice rink. Took a year for me to recover completely. Mind you I could talk but my singing wasn't so good. Couldn't hit my usual notes so easily.

The doctor comes over and sits down in a chair then sighs.

"Miss Valentine? I am afraid to say...but I have bad news."

*Week Later*(5.)

So I'm finally back at the house. Not sure whether I'd rather be in the hospital eating their horrible food or fighting off 'No Lids'. Guess Jonah's here so I'd rather be here. I can finally speak but not entirely as well as I used to. Actually, according to the doctors, my voice may never fully recover. My hopes and dreams were crushed. Talking is one thing but never being able to sing again? Making music is my life! Well I could learn to play an instrument but to master it would take a long time. If I'm dedicated I can. Unless the band fancies my flute playing.

I walk around the house to find Billy, Mary, and Wendy in the living room. Billy is the first to notice me.

"Rikki!" He runs over with Mary behind him. They hug my waist as I scruff up their hair.

Wendy walks off into the kitchen and comes back with a notepad, pen and a cup of tea. I nod to Wendy in thanks and sit down on the couch.

I look at the notepad and notice it had kittens on the corner. I look up and smile at her and she smiles back, relieved that I liked the notepad. I'm allergic to cat's and don't neccesarily like them but hey they're cute little bastards so bite me. Just because I don't like them doesn't mean I can't check 'em out. Like those fit, perverted, "I screw anything pussy wise" dudes. Total eye candy but not like I'd go up to one and be like "Hey! Douche nozzle! Wanna get your dick wet tonight?" (5.)

"RikkI!"

I snap up and look in the direction I hear my name. I see Matt staring at me with a blank look on his face.

"You were thinking about something stupid weren't you..."

I nod my head.

"Do I want to know?"

I shake my head no. He has no idea.

**1. Crap. I havn't worked on this in weeks and I forgot why I made sure nobody was in the house. Guess it's 'make up random filler crap time'! :D(As if the whole story itself isn't a filler. I usually come up with stories that have a beginning and an end. Anything else is a filler to bring the two together. xD But I do make the "filler" important in the story so the story itself isn't a load of bull.) Hmmmm guess I'll tell you guys what song inspired the plot! No idea if it was out on a tape yet. The song came out a year before the setting for the movie and I doubt it was on tape at all unless Bonnie Tyler had an album on tape. Or Footloose had an album. I wouldn't know. Was born Jan 1993.**

**2. For the slow ones, the part in italic Jonah said in her head. The rest was spoken.**

**3. First, I'm sure Jonah wouldn't have been so nonchalant about answering that question but well...meh. XD I'm a horrible author. I know. Also according to the movie, the seances were held on fridays. Any other day I'd assume they did mortuary stuff or whatever they normally did outside of work. I wanted to get that point out since I may be the only author who knew this from examining the movie.(Don't get me started on how many times I watched the movie or looked up specific scenes and internet for information...hey! Guess I'm not THAT bad of an author :D)**

**4. Pun FULLY intended! XD It magically popped into my head and was like OOOOOOO I USE! XD Somewhat breaks the sad moment but meh. My story. I do what I want. Plus...when the story ends. People will know what I wanted in my story. Not that I don't care for my story. I really do but..well...you'll find out at the end of our journey ;)**

**5. Don't even ask me about that. I don't even know. I felt like being a straight up idiot. I think I slightly broke from my character and acted like me for heck's sake. I am looking forward to the lovely reader's reactions.**

**That's it. I'm done. I need to sleep. I have to work and I'd like to nap before I faint so Ima post this and edit stuff later to explain things cuz now I'm way too tired to do anything correctly and I know my readers have waited ages. I wanted to make this longer but why make you wait longer? I added my sick humor to make this story...different in case it dragged on. Too tired to even be able to tell. I hope I got you to laugh tho. Otherwise I'll be feeling quite embaressed. XD Well I'm out...cold. Zzz Zzz**


	6. Chapter 6(Announcement)

Monday, October 29, 2012

So I have an announcement I have to make. Concerning I Need a Hero Idk whether it will be easier or harder to write this story. I assume harder since life seriously hit me hard across the face and all I want to do is sulk alone or be with my bestfriend...whom I just found out has leukemia. She has a heart condition so...well to be frank...the chance of her surviving to turn 21 or even 19 is very slim. So if I continue this story it will get much much worse.(Emotional, depressing and just everything I'm feeling right now since I know what it's like for my bestfriend/sister to be so close to death.) Things are about to get real. I truly need God as my hero more than ever.

Oh and on a final note...I like things to be in order so when I put up the next chapter(which I am re-writing again to fit how I feel.)it will be here. So until next time guys...later.


End file.
